New Little Baby on the Way
Everybody else in Danville get the exciting news when they find out that Vivian Garcia-Shapiro is in labor. Isabella will soon be the big sister of a little brother or sister and pretty soon she will get to meet it at Danville Hospital. Chapter 1 Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet are relaxing under the shady maple tree wondering what to do around here. Phineas: So, what do you guys wanna do this afternoon? Baljeet: I don't know, what about you, Ferb? (Ferb shrugs his shoulders.) Phineas: How 'bout we play our new portable video games of Pokemon Green Version? Ferb: That's a wonderful idea. (Foot Steps Approaching) Phineas: Hey, look, somebody's coming. Baljeet: I hope it's not Buford coming to pound on us again. Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet look around to see Isabella, Timon, Pumbaa, and Vivian Garcia-Shapiro walking over to them. Isabella: Hey, Phineas, hey guys. Phineas: Hey, Isabella. Isabella: Whatcha doin'? Baljeet: We're just hanging around, so what are you here for? Isabella: I'm here to tell you guys that my mom is in labor, and I'll soon be the big sister of a new little brother or sister anytime soon. Phineas: Wow, that's great news, when can we meet the new arrival? Vivian: In a couple of days when it gets ready to be born anytime soon. Timon: Oh boy. I can't wait to see our little baby! I'm so happy! Pumbaa: Save the tears after he or she was born. Isabella: I'm so excited that I'll get to meet my new little brother or sister real soon! Phineas: That's great news, Isabella, it sounds exciting. Vivian: Well, Isa darling, I'll see you later at Danville Hospital. I'm going to the Danville shopping mall to buy some things for my baby shower this evening. Isabella: Alright, Mom, I'll see you this evening too. Timon: Bye Mom. She gets in her blue sports car and leaves for the Danville shopping mall. Phineas: So, Isabella, what would you do with your new little brother or sister when he or she is brought home in Danville? Isabella: Well, Phineas, I would feed it, change it, walk it around all day and night, cuddle it, kiss it and play with it forever, but I need to promise to look after it, or else other people might know it's wandering off some place else Ferb: Sounds very clever. Timon: Yeah, just like when Simba was a lion cub since we raise him before he grows up. Pumbaa: I hope we get to be a babysiiter someday. Baljeet: Well, we gotta get ready for the new arrival, so we better go grocery shopping. They went to go shopping at Danville Grocery Store. Chapter 2 Meanwhile in Danville Grocery Store. Phineas: Now let's see here, what do we need for the new baby boy or girl? Baljeet: How 'bout some pampers, footy pajamas, baby food jars and all sorts of baby things. Isabella: That sounds like a great idea, you guys. They walk around with the grocery cart and Mr. Jefferson sees them. Mr. Jefferson: Aren't you a little young for that kind of shopping? Phineas: No, Mr. Jefferson, we're just shopping to buy some things for the new baby boy or girl. Isabella: It'll be my new little brother or sister real soon. Mr. Jefferson: Sounds exciting, well, carry on. Phineas: Hey, guys, I know where to find some baby food jars, follow me, I'll show you what aisle they're at. Category:Episode Category:Disneydude94's page Category:Fan Fiction Stories Category:Stories